Y'a jouer, et surjouer
by Tata Gabby
Summary: Within Temptation slash. Robert Westerholt/Ruud Jolie. La genèse de Within avec l'arrivée de Ruud selon moi-même. Rigolo, touchant, et mignon enfin... c'est le but, je ne promets rien quant à son accomplissement xD


Disclaimer : Ils ne sont qu'à eux-mêmes, ce que je fais est honteux, je finirai au bout d'une corde. C'est bon, là ?

Warning : Ceci est du slash, une relation physique clairement établie entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Note : Ma version de la genèse de Within Temptation, que je dédie à mes petites soeurs mignônes =D

Let's go...

Rudolf Adrianus Jolie n'avait jamais aimé les fins d'étés. Non seulement septembre et son cortège de jours pluvieux approchaient, mais en plus la fin des vacances et des festivals était annoncée. Vraiment, c'était pas son truc.

Mais cette année, Ruud haïssait la fin de l'été. Il avait passé un mois à tourner avec les Within Temptation en guise de guitariste de substitution, ils avaient été à Mexico, ils s'étaient amusés comme des fous, il avait appris à les connaître et réciproquement, et il avait même réussi à se faire croire pendant un instant ou deux que cela durerait éternellement et qu'il n'aurait pas à les quitter. Mais, hélas, il avait ses propres engagements envers Vals Licht, et les recherches pour un guitariste permanent semblaient extrêmement bien se dérouler. Actuellement, c'était un certain Jelle Bakker - éminemment désagréable, à son humble avis - qui était en tête de liste. Pas un mauvais guitariste, grand fan d'Elvis, plusieurs années de conservatoire derrière lui… Il ferait très bien l'affaire. Il deviendrait pote avec le groupe, se bagarrerait pour jouer avec Sharon, jouerait au poker avec Jeroen, ferait des bras de fer avec Stephen et Martijn, et coucherait avec Robert. La routine, en fait. Mais lui, sorti d'on-ne-savait-où, est-ce qu'il saurait écouter la chanteuse comme lui le faisait, non pas pour sa voix mais pour ce qu'elle disait ? Est-ce qu'il saurait passer au-delà de l'apparence taciturne du bassiste ? Saurait-il comprendre et apprécier Stephen et Martijn à leur juste valeur, les considérer comme les mecs biens et les amis formidables qu'ils étaient ? Saurait-il comme lui prêter attention à tous ces détails de Robert qu'il avait appris à aimer, le raillerait-il gentiment sur sa calvitie, découvrirait-il la sensibilité de ses oreilles ou le goût de sa peau dans le creux de son épaule, s'amuserait-il à embrasser pendant des heures la cicatrice de son appendicectomie, trouverait-il fascinante la sensation de ses longues mains aux doigts couverts de cals sur lui ? Comprendrait-il la chance incroyable qu'il avait de faire partir d'une telle famille ?

De cela, Ruud en doutait sérieusement. Mais le fait était que le groupe - tout le groupe, chacun de ses membres - n'avait plus besoin de lui, ni en tant que musicien ni en tant que personne, et que rester là où l'on est inutile lui avait toujours semblé être une aberration. Il en était donc là, malheureux et refusant de l'admettre, avachi sur son canapé, jetant de temps à autre un regard à la fois noir et plein d'envie à la photo polaroïd de groupe que les Within lui avaient offerte en guise de cadeau d'au revoir. Ils avaient beau s'être promis de garder le contact, Ruud ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait très bien comment cela marchait. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, bientôt ils l'auraient oublié, et cela valait sans doute mieux. Lui-même allait devoir faire de même, s'il ne voulait pas déprimer en repensant en permanence à quel point ça avait été bien, et à quel point c'était révolu.

Il n'avait pas voulu de petite fête de départ, celle de la fin de la tournée lui ayant amplement suffit. Il n'avait fait ni discours ni déclaration officielle, il s'était juste esquivé en douce, après avoir serré brièvement contre lui chacune des personnes avec qui il avait travaillé, gardant Robert pour la fin. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, comme tous les soirs, puis au matin, très tôt, il avait pris ses affaires et, avec un dernier regard attendri pour tout le groupe encore endormi, s'était faufilé hors de la maison, baignant dans une mélancolie douce-amère.

L'autre homme l'avait rappelé. Logique, ce n'était que le début de la séparation. Sans même que Ruud sache pourquoi, il en était venu à hausser le ton alors que Robert n'avait strictement rien fait, et en fin de compte il lui avait presque crié de ne plus le contacter et d'oublier jusqu'à son prénom, puisque sa vie était si parfaite et qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de lui, parce que lui, Ruud, n'hésiterait pas à en faire de même. Et il s'était retrouvé encore plus malheureux et refusant encore plus de l'admettre, décidément pathétique.

Avec Robert, jamais ils n'avaient parlé de l'avenir ni évoqué leur relation, se contentant de rire et de coucher ensemble. Ca lui avait très bien convenu. Robert ne lui manquait pas, ni plus ni différemment que les autres Within lui manquaient, et il n'y avait eu aucune implication sentimentale dans leur relation. Il ne s'était pas senti particulièrement bien avec lui, juste normal. Il ne l'avait pas aimé, loin de là, c'était juste un pote. Parfaitement, juste un pote. Tout à fait. Et il n'était pas triste de s'être disputé avec lui, pas plus qu'il ne regrettait ou se jugeait stupide, allons bon, qu'allez-vous imaginer ? A vrai dire, il se sentait parfaitement heureux de cet état de fait. Oui, parfaitement. Comblé était le mot juste. Il débordait d'allégresse. Oui, monsieur.

Balou lui jeta un regard l'accusant de mauvaise foi. Il lui jeta son oreiller en retour. Nanmého.

------

Des coups répétés à sa porte, un, deux, trois, deux cents. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit et n'avait rien commandé, alors que l'importun aille se faire pendre ailleurs, quel qu'il soit.

- Ruud, mon p'tit chat ? appela une voix bien connue depuis le pallier. Ruud, je sais que tu es là, ta voiture est garée en bas.

La voix n'était en rien accusatrice, juste amusée et bêtement euphorique.

- Sharon, j'ai la gueule de bois, lança-t-il, espérant que la chanteuse s'en irait en comprenant mais sachant très bien que c'était espérer en vain.

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai de l'aspirine et je te ferai du café !

Il soupira lourdement, levant au ciel des yeux accusateurs.

- C'est bon, entre.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de ferme la porte à clefs, celle du rez-de-chaussée l'étant toujours la nuit. De plus, comme il dormait dans le canapé du salon, un quelconque cambrioleur n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin avant de devenir intime avec sa batte de base-ball.

La jeune femme poussa la porte, chargée de deux gros sacs de provisions, vêtue d'un jeans et d'un petit haut blanc en coton, ravissante et pimpante. Elle posa son fardeau puis se pencha sur lui pour embrasser ses joues râpeuses.

- Comment vas-tu ? commença-t-elle à babiller. Tu as bonne mine ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, j'étais parte faire des courses puis je me suis dit que je passerais bien te dire bonjour, alors je t'ai pris deux ou trois petites choses. Et sinon, quoi de neuf ?

A voir les quantités de nourriture, de boissons et de fournitures diverses que contenaient les deux sacs, c'était bien plus que deux ou trois petites choses.

- Merci, répondit Ruud, un peu forcé. Combien je te dois ?

- Oh, rien, laisse tomber, c'est deux fois rien.

- Euh… Merci, dit-il à nouveau, maladroitement. Je… Tu veux boire un truc ? Je crois qu'il me reste du café.

- Je m'en occupe, clama la jeune femme en disparaissant dans sa cuisine. Tu veux pas aller prendre une douche et te raser pendant que je range, histoire d'avoir les idées plus claires ?

Il hésitait parfois quant à la catégorie où classer Sharon. Était-elle sa petite sœur, ou sa mère ? Et merveilleusement prévenante, ou horriblement collante et envahissante ?

- J'y vais, marmonna-t-il, ne parvenant pas à croire que son inconscient était du côté de la chanteuse.

Le pire étant naturellement qu'elle avait raison. Une fois lavé, rasé de près et habillé, il se sentit mieux. Moins déchet humain, plus humain tout court, et son reliquat de gueule de bois en train de disparaître. Les cheveux encore humides et tout son être embaumant le thé au jasmin (parfum du gel douche qu'il avait trouvé au fond de son armoire, certainement oublié là un jour lointain par une vague conquête), il réintégra son salon/salle à manger/cuisine. Sharon, chantonnant une chanson qu'il identifia comme « Runing Up That Hill », était en train de finir de ranger, faisant des pieds et des mains pour faire rentrer une boîte de 12 œufs dans son frigo déjà débordant.

- C'est joli, remarqua Ruud non sans une certaine maladresse mais néanmoins avec sincérité, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

- S'il te plaît ? demanda la chanteuse avec un grand sourire, sans cesser de pousser sur la boîte de carton recyclé.

- Ce que tu chantes, expliqua le guitariste. C'est joli. Vous devriez en faire une reprise, avec le groupe, ajouta-t-il sans réfléchir, avant de se rendre compte que cette remarque provoquait en lui un tiraillement dans la région générale du sternum.

- C'est gentil, remercia Sharon. On y pensera.

Elle parvint finalement à faire rentrer les œufs dans le frigidaire, non sans qu'un léger craquement suspect ne provienne de l'intérieur de la boîte. La jeune femme la considéra pendant quelques instants, puis referma la porte, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Tu veux du café ? offrit-elle ensuite.

- Oui, volontiers, accepta Ruud, s'apercevant soudain qu'il en avait pour ainsi dire _besoin_.

La jeune femme attrapa la vieille cafetière italienne du maître des lieux, déjà en train de fumer, et servit deux tasses merveilleusement odorantes. Ils trinquèrent en silence, et le guitariste en prit une gorgée. Elle lui brûla toute la bouche et l'œsophage, mais l'odeur et le goût de la caféine lui firent un bien fou. Ses nerfs hurlèrent leur féroce mécontentement, et toute sensibilité disparut presque instantanément de ses papilles. Il tâcha de ne pas grimacer et, à voir le regard de son amie, ne réussit qu'à moitié.

- C'est chaud, fit remarquer la chanteuse, qui avait posé sa tasse sans y toucher, attendant sagement qu'elle refroidisse.

- J'ai vu, gémit Ruud, ne sentant plus sa langue. Oh putain, ça fait mal…

Sharon gloussa doucement alors qu'il avalait un verre d'eau froide, lui souriant tendrement comme une mère aurait sourit à son enfant pour atténuer la douleur.

- Et je t'interdis de rire, signala le guitariste, souffrant un martyr et le cachant avec dignité.

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone portable de la jeune femme se mit à sonner, l'empêchant de répondre.

- J'en ai pas pour très longtemps, promit-elle avant de décrocher.

Elle avait du enclencher le haut-parleur involontairement, cela s'entendait à la tonalité légèrement sur-saturée.

- Oui, c'est Sharon.

- Bonjour, Sharon, déclara une voix bien connue. C'est Robert. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, Robert. Et toi ?

Ruud crut tout d'abord qu'ils se moquaient de lui. Ils parlaient tous les deux sans la moindre spontanéité, comme s'ils récitaient un texte qu'ils auraient appris par cœur. Il hésita sur la réaction à avoir, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait de lui - si on attendait quoi que ce soit.

- Je vais bien aussi, Sharon, mais, à vrai dire, je suis plutôt tracassé.

- Ah bon, tracassé ? Raconte-moi, Robert.

- Et bien, pour commencer par le commencement, cela concerne Ruud.

- Et en quoi, Robert ?

A ce stade, l'homme au bout du fil poussa un long soupir, et sembla laisser tomber la comédie. Sa voix se fit plus triste, il cessa de feindre un quelconque enjouement digne du plus mauvais des acteurs.

- Il ne veut plus me voir, expliqua-t-il. On s'est disputés, lui et moi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je crois bien qu'il aurait aimé qu'on l'engage, mais qu'il se le refusait, en fait. Et on a haussé le ton, on s'est mis à s'engueuler, et il a fini par me dire ne plus le contacter, et d'oublier jusqu'à son prénom. C'est ça le gros problème. (il eut un petit rire dénué de tout amusement) Je suis incapable d'oublier son prénom. J'ai essayé, ajouta-t-il, j'ai vraiment essayé, je te le jure, mais j'y arrive pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lui dis pas ? demanda Sharon, commençant à faire les cent pas dans la partie « cuisine » de la pièce.

- Parce qu'il ne veut pas que je le contacte. Et que je ne veux pas lui déplaire. Alors je fais ce qu'il me demande. Je ne le contacte pas.

- Même si tu aimerais bien ?

- Même si j'en crève d'envie.

- Et si tu l'avais, là, en face de toi, tu lui dirais quoi ?

- Je… (Robert soupira longuement, semblant réfléchir) Je lui dirais bonjour (on entendait dans sa voix qu'il souriait). Je l'embrasserais dans le cou, il le nie mais il aime bien ça, en fait, ça le chatouille un peu. Ensuite, je lui dirais… Je lui dirais qu'il me manque. Que j'ai beau avoir essayé, j'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête, et je pense à lui en permanence. Que j'ai envie qu'il soit là avec nous, avec moi, pour qu'on fasse les cons ensemble, pour qu'on rigole ensemble, et pour qu'on couche ensemble. Tu sais, il est un peu bizarre quand on couche ensemble, sa température corporelle, c'est n'importe quoi. Il est brûlant. Vraiment brûlant, il a de l'eau bouillante dans les veines, de la vapeur, même, il a ça dès qu'il va dormir, et chaque fois qu'on couchait ensemble, je le sentais brûler contre moi, je devais ouvrir les fenêtres, repousser les couvertures, et il continuait à brûler. Même la fois où je l'ai recouverts de glaçons, ils ont fondu en quelques secondes et sa peau est restée tout aussi chaude. Le pire, c'est que lui n'a pas l'impression qu'il y a quoi que ce soit qui cloche. (il rit doucement, puis son rire se fana) Il me manque pour ça, aussi. Serrer contre moi ce dingue en fusion, l'embrasser, rire avec lui, l'écouter se moquer de mes cheveux. Son odeur, le goût de sa peau, le pied incroyable qu'on prend ensemble… S'il était là, je lui dirais qu'il me manque du matin au soir, que c'est devenu tellement plus que juste du sexe entre lui et moi, que je veux me réveiller et m'endormir à côté de lui pour toujours, que tu nous servirais de couverture, je lui dirais que j'ai besoin de lui, que le _groupe_ a besoin de lui, parce que Jelle n'est qu'un sombre idiot, qu'on l'a viré et qu'il nous faut un guitariste, et que s'il veut bien nous rejoindre en tant que membre officiel et que lui et moi on reprenne là où on s'est arrêtés, il ferait de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

- … Et tu ne lui dis pas tout ça ? grinça Sharon, l'émotion clairement audible dans sa voix.

- Il refuse que je lui parle, dit simplement Robert, le ton lourd d'une tristesse trop énorme pour être exprimée.

Il y eu quelques instants de battement.

- Il a l'air de réagir, là ? demanda-t-il ensuite, la voix plus légère.

La jeune femme jeta un regard à Ruud, immobile, son verre d'eau toujours à la main.

- Plutôt, répondit-elle.

Cela sembla faire émerger le guitariste de sa transe.

- Où est-ce qu'il est, le crâne d'œuf ? demanda-t-il, soudain résolu.

- Dans ma voiture, j'suis garée juste devant, répondit Sharon, un sourire immense lui mangeant le visage.

Sans même prendre la peine de mettre ses chaussures, il bondit dans le couloir, dévala quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, volant littéralement tout au long des quatre étages, et déboula sur des chapeaux de roues dans le hall. Il manqua de peu la porte vitrée, trébucha en arrivant sur le trottoir, et ne se rattrapa qu'_in extremis_. Et là, sur le siège du mort de la vieille Volvo beige, tenant toujours son portable, il y avait Robert, souriant non sans nervosité. Ruud n'eut même pas à réfléchir. Il ouvrit en grand la portière et se jeta sur l'autre homme, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs dents s'entrechoquant en un baiser passionné, avide et désespéré. Il se coula à califourchon sur ses genoux sans vraiment y penser, nouant ses bras autour de son cou alors que les mains de l'autre homme soulevaient son T-shirt pour venir se poser tout contre la peau de son dos.

- Alors c'est d'accord ? murmura l'autre guitariste, haletant, entre deux baisers. Tu restes ?

- Combien de temps ? demanda Ruud en retour. Combien de temps tu veux que je reste ?

- Définitivement, répondit Robert sans hésiter, parsemant sa mâchoire d'une pluie de petits baisers réguliers. Toute la vie. Ne pars plus jamais, parce que j'ai besoin de toi, qu'on a tous besoin de toi. Reste pour toujours.

- D'accord, dit simplement Ruud. D'accord, je reste. Pour toujours.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

-FIN-

Hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! =D


End file.
